


The Weapon Of The Lord

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Gabriel ran away, He left shortly after Lucifer was cast out, He's also the most elusive angel Heaven has to offer, He's been following the Winchesters around, He's the most dangerous weapon Heaven has to offer, Heaven was a mess at the time Lucifer fell, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer was an asshole, Meet Jezaniah, Michael was an asshole, Raphael went crazy, The Weapon Of The Lord, Until He Was Found, everyone thought he was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: The Archangels are Heaven's most terrifying weapons, but not the deadliest, that one's been missing since Lucifer was cast out, and no one has even been able to find it.Until someone does.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Weapon Of The Lord

Dean yells as he’s thrown back, his gun exploding, firing with the force of a canon, and he lands in a heap, the barrel of the gun smoking. “Sammy, what the hell!” He turns to look at his brother. “Is Gabriel fucking with us again!”

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t think so Dean, usually he shows himself, this has been happening for the last month, and he hasn’t cut in once.”

They’d noticed it was small things at first. Guns firing stronger. Blades cutting smoother.

Little things.

Then, they stared to see it. A shadow here. An outline there. Dean swore he’d seen a hooded boy once, Sam hadn’t believed him. Sam swore he saw a flash of dark hair once, Dean hadn’t believed him.

There weren’t sure what it was nor what it wanted.

But, they knew one thing, it was there, and it was following them.

…

_He looks down at the dark haired babe resting in His arms._

_The little one was sleeping, one hand in it’s mouth, the markings on it’s skin shimmer silver in the light of the Throne room. He was the last fledgling._

_Heaven’s secret Weapon._

_The doors to the Throne room open quietly and close just as so. He smiles at the babe once more before turning His gaze to the other._

_“Father, you wanted to see me?”_

_He nods, nodding down to the babe in His arms. “Michael, say hello to your youngest brother, Jezaniah.”_

…

“Sam, it was there again, I saw it!”

They were hunting a ghost, or demon, one of those two. Chances were it could be either one. Dean just turned the corner when the thing that has been following them for the last month or so disappeared from sight.

He’d tried to stop it, but hadn’t been quick enough, and thus, it got away.

…

_"Jeza you’re a natural!"_

_The younger smiles down at the elder as Lucifer surrendered, the point of a sword at his neck. Removing his sword from his opponents neck, Jezaniah reaches out to help his older brother up._

_"How do you keep getting better than me?"_

_"Maybe it’s your age, you’re not as young as you used to be."_

_Jeza ducks as Lucifer takes a swipe at the back of his head, laughing as he takes flight._

_"You little.. Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"_

_Lucifer took to the air after him._

_…_

They tracked the demon to the next room, there was the smell of fresh blood, but there was a lack of bodies. The demon cackled and Dean follows the sound until they were face to face.

He sees Sam coming up on his left from the corner of his eye.

They had this thing in the bag.

The demon cackles again. “You have a protector!”

Dean falters for a moment but catches himself only a breath of a moment later. They could worry about their supposed protector later.

“He smells young! Come out and play little an—”

Dean pulls the trigger.

…

_Heaven was in chaos._

_Lucifer had snuck into The Garden._

_He’d urged His greatest creation to eat from the forbidden tree, the first sin._

_Father ordered him to be cast out._

_Jezaniah doesn’t know what to do. He loves Lucifer but he also loved Father. He had always ignored the other angels, most of them, as they were mean to him, seeing him as an outcast._

_Just a weapon._

_“Baby brother.”_

_He spins around at the voice and his eyes widen._

_Lucifer._

_…_

They’d called Bobby after that. They needed to find out who and what this so called protector was and find out what it wanted.

They also called Cas.

Standing around in a circle in the middle of Bobby Singer’s living room, lights dimmed lowly, Castiel standing to the side, as they lit the candles outlining the chalk circle between them all.

Deans turns to look at his friend. “Cas, you sure this’ll work?”

The seraph nods lightly. “Yes, if it’s an angel following you, it should pull them in and reveal them to us.”

The oldest Winchester nods and turns back to the chalk circle.

Sam takes his place.

Bobby takes his.

Castiel begins chanting.

And the circle in between them starts to glow.

…

_“Join me, baby brother, we can fight, side by side, we would be victorious!”_

_Jezaniah backs away from his older brother, no, this was not his older brother, this was another being altogether._

_This person was dark. Angry. Vengeful._

_He shakes his head. “Why…Why can’t you just apologize and do what He says?”_

_Lucifer’s face darkens and for the first time in his life, Jezaniah is frightened._

_Scared of Lucifer._

_Scared of his big brother._

_“I—I can’t—”_

_He never saw the hand coming towards him, not until he felt the sting of the strike as Lucifer’s backhands him harshly across the face, sending him tumbling over. He looks up at him, from his position on the ground, silver eyes filling with tears._

_Tears, for the pain in his cheek._

_Tears, for his lost brother._

_…_

The flames on the candles shoot upwards, arching over the chalk circle, the glowing of the circle grows in intensity. Squinting, as the light grew brighter and brighter, behind their hands, the three humans can barely make out the silhouette of a boy.

He was hunched over, his wings flaring.

Castiel gasps as he recognizes this particular individual.

The Weapon of the Lord has been found.

…

_“You’re a weapon, Jezaniah, nothing more.” Lucifer stalks forward and Jezaniah crawls backwards. “You’re a weapon of mass destruction and if you won’t come willingly, then—”_

_“Lucifer.”_

_Michael had them._

_Lucifer had been cast out._

_Gabriel ran away._

_Raphael turned cold._

_And, Michael blamed him, took his anger out on him, as if he had been the one who’d done wrong._

_Jezaniah disappeared, out of sight, gone with the wind, and nobody could find him._

_Heaven’s greatest weapon was gone._

_…_

The light slowly began to fade and the silhouette turns into a body, a person.

A boy.

He quickly pulls the hood of his robes over his head, but it was an attempt made in vain, Castiel had already seen him, recognized his face.

No one uttered a word. The hunters silent in the shock that someone was actually following them, and Castiel at the fact that it was him.

Jezaniah was alive, somewhat well, he was here, he’d been found, the most elusive angel in all of Heaven had finally been found.

Bright silver eyes look between them all from under his hood.

The Winchester brother’s size up the angel before them. In purple robes, silver trimming, and dark hair hiding under his hood. He was young.

He was emanating an air of _power_.

Dean steps forward. “Listen kid, I don’t know who you are, bu—”

Castiel steps forward too. “ _Jezaniah_.”

The hunter looks over at his friend as he’s cut off. The seraph pays him no mind, his attention on the angel in the circle, the angel slouching in on himself, trying to hide under his hood.

But, Castiel had seen him, seen his face.

He knew it was him, he knew it was Jezaniah.

Everyone knew Jezaniah.

The Weapon of the Lord.

Who’d disappeared shortly after Lucifer had fallen.

He’d gone missing and the Archangels thought he had died when no one could find him. He freezes, mind reeling, Jezaniah wouldn’t know of the redemption, of Lucifer and Gabriel returning, the war ending, he wouldn’t know of any of it.

And, the Archangels didn’t know Jezaniah was alive.

“I’ll be back, don’t break the circle, we can’t allow him to disappear again.”

With one final look at the long lost Weapon, the long lost brother, Castiel departed in a flutter of wings.

Jezaniah couldn’t.

…

It was silent, after Castiel’s departure, or, as silent as it could be with Dean trying to get the younger angel to talk.

He spoke not a word.

Jezaniah wants to leave, to disappear again, but he can’t. The circle he stood in kept him stationary, kept him in place, kept him from leaving. It held onto his Power, his grace, like a vice. He was powerless within this circle.

The Weapon of the Lord was powerless, he would have laughed at the irony of that statement, if he weren’t so nervous.

Castiel could return any moment, and the last time he’d seen any of his older brothers hadn’t been a pleasant time, he subconsciously rubs his cheek, where both Michael and Lucifer had backhanded him.

His eyes widen when the room begins to shake, lights flickering, the flames of the candles picking up once again.

The arrival of someone powerful.

Jezaniah gulps.

…

Every stood silently.

Nobody moved.

Nobody uttered a single word.

For once in their existence, the four Archangels were shocked, speechless.

Jezaniah stared at them from under his hood, he wants nothing more then to leave, escape, run.

But the circle needed to be broken first.

Or, he could force his way out.

“Jeza?”

On instinct, he turns to the source of the voice, he can honestly say he’d never seen Gabriel look so serious before, not that he can remember, anyway. “Gabriel.”

The Messenger takes a step forward. “I… _We_ thought you were dead.”

“That was my intention.” Jezaniah nods, many thought him to be dead, and had never cared enough to come searching to prove the suspicions. “Until I came to help _them_.”

Gabriel steps forward another step. “Come home?”

He twitches his fingers. He wanted to leave. But, he couldn’t, nobody gave any indication they intended to break the circle, they knew him too well.

“You’re injured.”

His eyes flit over to Raphael, he always knew when something was wrong with him, it could be annoying at times. “You’re crazy.”

The thirdborn glares at him for a moment before he steps into the circle.

The others following his lead.

Jezaniah panics, the last memories he has of either of them weren’t pleasant ones. He flinches away from Michael and Lucifer, avoids Gabriel, and tries to dodge Raphael’s hand. It’s no easy task, there’s only so much one can do stuck in his position and surrounded by four Archangels.

Raphael reaches out for him. “Jeza, please.”

He stills for a moment, looks at his third oldest brother for a moment, before he nods slightly, tentatively allowing Raphael to see to his wound, poke at it, touch it, soothe it, heal it. And, all the while, trying to ignore the fact that all four of them still tower over him.

Father, he was short.

Michael chuckles softly from his right. “You are still young, Jeza, you’ll grow with time.”

Jezaniah shoves the thirdborn back. “Stop touching me!”

There’s only so much room in his small circular prison.

His anger, his sadness, his emotions started to overwhelm the circle keeping him here. Overwhelm it’s boundaries. It shakes the room, the house, the world.

Everything began to melt and combust.

That’s what made him the Lord’s Weapon, his power, his strength.

“Jeza, calm down, little one!” Lucifer reaches out to him. “You’re going to harm them!”

Jezaniah flinches away from his hand, jumping back, tearing painfully through the side of the circle, the cry he let’s out was pitiful, filled with pain, and they watch in horror as his person flickers, and disappears, gone.

They wouldn’t lose him again.

They can’t.

Michael curls his fingers into tight fists, his grace flaring, every angel within a one hundred mile radius felt it, every angel within a one hundred mile radius were summoned back to Heaven.

As soon as they appeared, if given affirmation by an Archangel, they could leave once more.

…

They stand together at the gates, waiting, their robes swaying in the wind at their feet, as they waited, searching him out.

He couldn’t have gotten that far that fast.

Nobody could ignore a summons.

Nobody.

Jezaniah stumbles into existence, his invisibility could never keep him hidden in Heaven, he couldn’t leave, even if he really wanted to, and boy did he want to, not without the affirmation from an Archangel.

“Come home, Jezaniah,” he looks up at the voice, staring at his oldest brother. “Come home to us.”

He looks between them all, a long suffering look, and he did not back away as Michael approached, as Lucifer raised his hands, as Gabriel curled his arms around him, as Raphael healed him.

He didn’t move an inch, completely frozen to the spot, and he didn’t have time to respond as Lucifer presses his fingers to his temple and darkness consumes him. “We’ve failed him.”

Michael scoops their youngest brother up, cradling him in his arms. “No, we’ve failed ourselves.”

Raphael nods in agreement. “We haven’t failed him, we’ve come as close as one can get, but we can still make amends.”


End file.
